The Hunter
by Carson17
Summary: Hunting your flesh and blood isn't exactly something everyone looks forward to doing. But it happens. So what do you do when the hunter becomes the hunted? Well the hunted runs. CONTINUED! I KNOW YOU MISSED IT!
1. Welcome to hell

What do you do when the hunter becomes the hunted? I'll tell you what, you run.

Lily Evans was the hunted. For 15 years she was hunted. That is until someone found out her secret. Found out that she couldn't bare to go home and see her Father or her Sister. Found out how guilty she felt about the whole thing. All of it. Every last bit of it. Found out how guilty she felt for running. Running far far away. Leaving her sister to deal with Him. Him and all of his drunken fits. Him and all of his drunken beatings. Well not every hunter likes who they become.

Chapter 1

"Get the fuck off of her! I mean it you sick basterd!" The Evan's house was bursting with noise.

The shouts of the two young women living there, the shouts of the drunken Father, the music blaring from the room of the youngest daughter Lily, the telvision blaring in the living room downstairs.

"Get the hell in your room you bitch!"

"No! Get the fuck off of her!"

"Lily, just go,"

"No! Petty I'm not leaving you for dead by this bastard's hands."

"Lily,"

"Shut up you nasty bitches!"

"FUCK YOU!" Both said in unison.

"Don't you fucking talk to me that way!" Steven Evans crossed the living room in six easy strides only slightly effected by the night's drinks. Lily and Petunia both pulled together and stood side by side. They knew this all too well. They knew their best chance was with each other.

With one punch Petunia was down and Lily dropped to her side. With a kick Lily was wheazing on the floor. She stood up and punched her Father in the face. Square on the nose.

"You fucking bitch!"

"Fuck you!"

Lily bent down and pulled Petunia up.

"Come on babe, we need to get that fixed,"

"Lily,"

"Come on,"

"Lily, watch out."

Lily turned around and met with a hand. Her face stung with the slap and she could feel blood trickling down from His wedding ring.

"Like I said, FUCK YOU,"

She pulled her sister to her feet and up the stairs as fast as she could. This was nothing compared to His usual. If Lily knew him at all then he would be back at it in no time. She had to get her sister out of there. She could only thank God that her house was registered as a wizarding home. She got Petunia in the bathroom and locked the door. Sitting Petunia down she pulled out her wand.

"Sit up babe, I need to see that,"

"Fuck it hurts,"

"I know come here," Pulling her sister toward her she healed the wound and reached for a wash cloth. Wiping off the blood she noticed just how much of it there was. "Fuck Petty. He got you good this time."

"I know it," Swearing lightly Petunia took the wet rag and continued wiping at her face. Lily turned and looked in the mirrior. She had a hand print on her face and a deep cut the was gushing out blood. She put her wand to her face and healed it. Taking the rag from her sister she wiped her own face.

"Come on, I think I have another bottle of that potion,"

Petunia nodded and they silently opened the door and walked to Lily's room. She unlocked the door with her wand and walked in. Pulling her sister after her. She crossed the room and opened the trunk at the foot of her bed. Sitting in the bottom under the clothes was a single bottle. Lily took a swig and handed it to Petunia who downed the rest.

"Shit I only have a week to make you enough of that shit to last to Christmas,"

"Don't worry about it. However much you get done is how much you get done,"

"I know, I'm gonna get started tonight though. If I can. Imight be short on some things. I might need to go shopping tomorrow to manage. Don't worry Petty. Only another year for you. You are almost out of here,"

"I know, you too. Your comming with me when I'm out,"

"Thanks babe,"

"No problem, night Lily,"

"Night Petty. Come on let me lock your door,"

Lily and Petunia walked across the landing and heard the faint snores of Him down stairs. Petunia walked into her room and hugged her sister. Closing the door softly. Lily muttered a spell and the door glowed blue for a moment before it was locked.

Turning she walked as quitely as she could back to her own room and did the same. She dug around in her trunk for a second before comming up with large wodden box. She opened it and pulled out ten or so different bottles. Turning on her cauldron's burner she pulled her scales across the desk and began weighing out different amounts of the ingrediants in the bottles. When she had the right measurements out she turned and switched the station on her radio. Singing along with the song she started in on the potion.

"My girls in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on."

She stirred in a few different directions before the potion turned bright blue. She stepped back and walked over to her bedside table. She grabbed her pack of cigarettes and lit one. Taking a long drag she sank onto the bed. She had to let that go for six minutes. So she kept singing.

"Its really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet. Comming from the lips of an angel saying those words it makes me weep. Let her die. Never wanna say goodbye. But girl you make it hard to be faithful. With the lips of an angel."

Ashing her cigarette she took another drag. A minute later the song changed and one of her favorites came on. Singing gently she finished her cigarette and went to check the potion. It was a dark forest green. Perfect. She pulled the last ingrediant foward and check her measurements again. Excelent. She dropped it in and stirred twice clockwise and once counter before she pulled the spoon striaght down and the across.

God she loved magic. She pulled out all of her empty bottles and cleaned them really quickly with her wand. Filling each of them up she sealed them all. This wouldn't last two weeks in this house. Fuck.

"I guess I will have to go shopping," She said to her room.

Finishing her cigarette she pulled her diary toward her and stared in on the days events.


	2. Diagon Alley

Hiya! Uhhh, Do I really need to say that I don't own any of this? Well I suppose I do huh. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the charactors associated with him. hehe. I am not she-who-must-be-worshiped and I really wis h I was. But if I was I would be writing book seven not a fanfic.

I hope this doesn't take long to update. Sorry that the last chapter was short. i just though that it was a good place to end it. This one is just well, you wait and see. Nothing exciting really. See you at the end!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Lily woke up at eight the next morning. Her room smelled like cigarettes and the potion from last night. Then it hit her. She wouldn't be able to just make the pain potion. She was going to have to make one for bruses and for cuts. Damn.

She pulled the blankets off and sat up. She reached over and lit a cigarette then stood. Walking across the room she looked in the mirror. She loved her hair. She picked up her wand off of the desk and unlocked her door.

Walking along the hall she stopped at His door and pressed her ear to it. She could hear the shower going. Good he'll be out of here soon. She moved along the hall and unlocked her sister's door. She opened it to find Petunia sleeping. She moved over and shook her awake lightly.

"Petty stay in here until He's gone. I'm going to go shopping to finish your potions. Don't forget you have classes at ten okay?"

"Yeah,"

Petunia rolled over and went back to sleep while Lily left and shut the door softly. She walked into the bathroom and flicked her cigarette's ashes in the toilet. The started the shower and grabbed a towel. Walking back into her room she saw an owl.

"I was wondereing when you would get here,"

She took the letter from the owl and quickly handed it her own.

"Give the to Professor Dumbledore okay,"

It clicked its beak and flew out the window again. She ashed her cigarette again and left the room. Closing the door softly behind her she reentered the bathroom and shut the door. God she hated mornings. She dropped the finished cigarette in the toilet and undressed. Stepping into the shower she started singing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later she was dressed and walking out the door. He was still getting ready so she missed him. Thank God.

She slipped her wand up her sleve and put her arm out. The Knight Bus appeared out of thin air and a man poked his head out.

"Ah Lily! Haven't seen you very much this summer,"

"Hello Ted. Hello Ern,"

She sat in the arm chair behing Ern and told them to take her to Diagon Alley please. They obliged and she got off not five minutes later. Oh how she loved that bus.

Opening the door to the Leaky Couldron she found the bar man and several other people. She pulled the letter from the school out of her purse and the list of ingrediants for the other potions. Walking through she tapped the bricks on the wall and entered Diagon Alley. All over were witches and wizards shopping for their children. She made her way through the crowds and into Gringott's. She looked through her purse until she found her key and walked up to the counter.

"Vauly #498 please,"

"Have you got your key then,"

She held up her key and the goblin behind the counter waved over a short chubby goblin with excessive amounts of ear hair,"Vault #498 then,"

The goblin with the ear hair nodded and led the way back to one of the many carts. Man she hated this. The cart shot off and Lily only just managed to hold on. The goblin stearing his way down under London gaining speed as they went. A few minutes later the cart slammed to a stop and Lily wasn't as lucky as last time. She flew out of the cart and onto the stones in front of her vault. She smiled and picked herself up handing the goblin her key. He took it and turned the lock.

The door swung open to reveal a decent bit of money. There were piles of galleons. She took some and put the into her purse. God how she loved having her own money. Thank you babysitting. She grabbed a handfull of sickles and one of knuts and stepped out. She thanked the goblin as she took her key back.

Sitting back down she prepared herself for the ride. The cart made crazy turns this way and that. Once it was all over she pulled herself out and left as quick as she could.

Makig her way down the steps she pulled out her Hogwarts letter. Scanning it quickly she screamed and froze. FUCK! She was made head fucking girl. DAMN IT! How the fuck was she supposed to be head girl. Damn she hated who she was at school. Fuck, what was she supposed to do about it. She could write Dumbledore back, tell him she didn't want the position. No she couldn't disappoint him like that. Maybe she could talk him into letting her go home a few weekends. To save Petty from Him for a few days. God Petty would love that. Petty always got off of the beatings when Lily came home for the holiday's. Lily didn't feel bad about it. She loved being able to help her sister out at least a little. Since she ditched her with Him all of the school year. Okay, I'll do it. She picked the badge out and dropped it into her purse. Smiling slightly she set off back down the street.

She stopped at the robe shop and bought a new set of robes. Then on to the owl imporium, she had wanted an owl for a while but thought it best to wait until her seventh year. So she scanned the walls. She stopped suddenly as she spotted it. Her owl. It was a strong looking barn owl with the brightest green eyes Lily had ever seen. Brighter than even her own. She walked over to him and pulled him off.

"Hello,"

It clicked it beak and nibbled her finger. Once it drew blood it got the drop off and tasted it. Then it began to hoot. It looked at her with pitty, sorrow, and understanding. How an owl could know what she had been through she would never know.

"So you want to come home with me then?"

It hooted and cuddled to her shoulder.

"Alright then,"Making her way to the counter she rang the bell. A man appeared and cast her a weary look.

"You best be careful with him. His last owner wasn't too nice. Best not let him get hurt,"

"Oh that won't be happeneing,"

"Okay then, 7 galleons,"

Lily paid the man and took the owl and his cage to the appothicary. She pulled her list out and began to pile ingrediants into her basket. Once she was finished re-filling her potions ingrediants and finding the things she needed for the healing potions she went to the counter. She paid for it all and put it into her backpack.

Walking out into the fresh air she spotted an all to fimiliar head. Damn why the fuck does James have to be here? Why? Hopeing he didn't spot her she went into Flourish and Blotts. Buying her school books and a few other potions books she headed back out. Great. Now she could leave and get started.

Looking around for James quickly before shuffling out and across the street into the Leaky Couldron she silently thanked God. She entered the pub and sat down at the bar.

"Hiya, Ryan,"

"Well hello Lily. What can I get you,"

"How about the pea soup. And an iced tea if you please,"

"Of couse Lily my dear,"

Ryan was a man not just out of Hogwarts himself. He was tall with a sportsman build. He had the best hair Lily had ever seen, well besides James'. It was the perfect balance between blonde and brown with just the slightest wave. Totally perfect.

"Are you sure you won't go out with me?" He said as he put the pea soup and bread down and slid Lily's tea down the bar.

"Nah, you're too old for me Ryan. Even though I wish I could it might be frowned upon by most of the wizarding society," Lily said with a flirtatious smile.

"Ah, who cares Lily,"

"Well mainly just me and well my sister, but she isn't exactly a part of the wizarding society,"

"I see, your sister's the muggle then right?"

"Yup, I love her to death,"

"I know it, you never shut up about her last year,"

"I didn't did I?"

"Nope, not for a second," Lily laughed and went to her soup as someone else sat down at the bar. That is until she heard,"James! My boy how are you?"

"Great Ryan. Not still trying to get Lily are you?"

"Yeah, though she is being as stubborn as ever,"

"Well I mean she is Lily. The stubborn one,"

"I resent that James,"

"Why's that?"

"Becuase I am not stubborn. Well okay I am but that doesn't mean you can call me stubborn,"

"But you are," Ryan put in.

"And here I was thinking you were alright Ryan. Agreing with James is never a good sign,"

"And I ,my dear, resent that,"

"I figured you might," Lily flashed them both another flirtatious smile before returning to her soup again.

"Now how is it, Ryan that I can be a bad influence, yet Lily can't seem to find the time to go on a date with me?"

"No idea mate, but I must point out that if she were to go out with anyone she would go out with me,"

"Now why would I do that?" Lily asked after a sip of her tea.

"Because. You know you love me Lily. Just admitt it,"

"Yes because I have always held a secret burning passion for you Ryan,"

"I knew it!"

"Screw you mate," James said looking to Lily the laughter present in his eyes.

"I didn't know you were that way James,"

Lily had to stifle a laugh at James' retort,"Only on Wednesdays dear,"

"Today is Wednesday,"

"I know, can we get going now?"

"No! God Ryan back off. James is mine," Lily said placing her arm around James protectivly.

"But he is gay today,"

"Ah, yes and I love him the most on Wednesdays,"

"Aw, Lily I didn't know you liked gay guys,"

"Oh of course. What girl doesn't like gay guys?"

"Well, I do think you are the first,"

"Why thank you James. Now get on with it I need to leave,"

"Lily,"

"Yeah,"

"You know you look really good in that skirt,"

Blushing slightly she looked down at her black denim skirt and green tube top, "Thanks"

"Lily,"

"Yeah," She asked turning back around from leaving.

"Can I write you,"

"Yeah sure, but hey I really need to go. I have to make sure my sister is up for her class,"

"Lily,"

"WHAT!"

"Bye,"

"Bye Ryan, bye James,"

She shook her head and walked out before they could call her back in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now what do you think? I personally like it. The reason I didn't put James in the first chpater was because I wanted people to see Lily as the person who has more to worry about then people miles and miles away. I was listening to Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd while I wrote this so I don't know whether it came out in it or not but hey. So yeah, what do you think? Please read and review okay? I will try and get started on the next chapter tonight.

-Carson


	3. Strength

So I was walking down a boardwalk and some chick ran up to me and begged me for my autograph she was all," Oh Harry Potter is the most amazing thin ever,"

I was like "Hey! I'm not she-who-must-be-worshiped!"

So the moral of the story is. I do not own Harry Potter.

Okay so yeah. Sorry I don't think I will be able to finish this tonight. I have an idea as for what this chapter will be and it sounds to be pretty good. Just a lot about who Lily is and what she represents. Blah Blah Blah you know. So yeah I'm sorry if I don't get it up today but I had Color Guard after school so I had to go to the High School and stuff. You know. Annoying. But so worth it. So enough of my boring life. Bring the chapter forth!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

As Lily made her way through muggle London she had some time to think.

How was it that James was so nice out of school. Yet in school he was so big headed and full of himself. He always tried to get people to fawn over him in every way possible. She just didn't get how she had mannaged to sit there flirting with James. How on Earth do you sit there and flirt with the person you hate at school? She just didn't get it. So she just sang along with her mp3 player.

"Is it any wonder why I'm scared,  
If I was a little younger would I   
care,  
feeling like the walls are growing stronger,  
i don't know if this cage can hold me any longer

you never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,  
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded

i'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
i'm only scared of myself,  
feels like my insides are on fire, and i'm looking through the eyes of someone else

I never thought they'd want me to go even faster,  
never thought i took my foot off the gas,  
everybody loves to be in on the pressure,  
but i know they're all waiting for the crash

you never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,  
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded,  
things have changed you've become a complication,  
can make it through another days  
humiliation

i'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
i'm only scared of myself,  
feels like my insides are on fire and i'm looking through the eyes of someone else

someone else...

is it any wonder why the answer keeps me petrified ,  
is it any wonder why ,  
i'm scared... "

She continued singing until she got to an alley way. Then she slipped her wand up her sleve and called to the Knight Bus again. She greeted both men again and asked them to take her home. She sat in the back and kept listening to the music pouring through her headphones. How wizards lived without music she would never guess.

When the bus stopped in front of her house she immediatly knew something was wrong. She ran off and into her house as fast as she could.

The sight that met her eyes made her drop everything and scream. Her sister lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"FUCK!"

She ran to her sister and pulled her into her arms.

"Petty, babe can you hear me? Come on babe you can do it wake up," The only thing she could think to do was take her to Madam Pomfrey."Shit!"

So she ran to her fireplace and layed her sister down. Running back to her purse she pulled out a bag of flu powder and ran back over.

"Come on babe. Sit up we have to get you to Hogwarts."

Petunia looked bad. Lily knew she had to hurry. So she threw in some powder and grabbed her sister carrying her bridal style she stepped in.

"Hogwarts Infirmary," She managed to choke out the words through her tears and the ashes. Holding her sister's limbs close so they wouldn't hit the sides she waited. Closing her eyes to the rush of living rooms. Then she was spilled out onto the floor.

"Madam Pomfrey! Quick! Please," She put her sister down on a bed and ran to the nurse's office. Poundig the door, nearly off its hinges.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"My sister. Please," Lily led her over to the bed and sat down. Poppy bustled over the girl. Asking questions that Lily didn't know the answers to.

"My dear what has happened?"

"I don't know I came home and found her that way,"

"We have to hurry. Run over to my cupboard over there and get the bottles with the BR and the St."

So Lily ran. When she found the bottles she ran back over and thrust them into the nurse's hands. Poppy pulled the stopper out of the BR one and tipped it down Petunia's throat. Then she pulled the stopper out of the St. one and tipped that down her throat.

"Ennervate,"

Petunia's eyes flittered open and Lily screamed.

"Petty! Where does it hurt?"

"I don't know. Everywhere."

"My dear we have to get you out of these clothes and find out where the blood is comming from," Petunia nodded and sat up. Lily grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled up gingerly. There was nothing on there but some bruses. Then her shorts. Again nothing but bruses. So Lily tipped her head foward and began looking through her hair.

"Oh fuck,"

"Lily!"

"Its here. Right there," She said pointing to a huge gash on her sister's head.

"My Lord," Poppy pulled her wand back out with a flurish and sealed the gash up. "Lily, go get a basin and a rag."

"Right," So Lily went and found a great massive basin and filled it with water from her wand. Than she levitated it ahead of her using her other hand to snatch a rag she made her way back across the wing.

"There you go dear. Now sit up, that's the ticket," Poppy sat Petunia up and tilted her head foward. Then she began to wipe the blood out of her hair. "What happened my dear?"

"I don't remember," Petunia said looking at Lily with a meaningful glance.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes," But Lily knew she was lying. He did it. He hit her. He made her hit her head on something. But what did He do? Why did He decide to beat her in the morning? And why the fuck was Petty out of her room before He left? God, she needed to get out of there.

"Madam Pomfrey, I need to go home. I left some things out. I will be right back okay Petty?"

"Yes, my dear come right back. I may need you."

"See you in a few Lily,"

"Later," Lily bent foward and hugged her sister. then she walked back across the wing and to the fireplace. She pulled her flu powder out and threw some in."Twenty-two Grishaw Avanue, London." She stepped in and felt the nausious feeling that was being spun so fast you want to die before she was once again deposited on the floor of her living room. She looked over and saw that her owl had been sitting there the while time. It hooted when it saw she had returned. She picked up his cage, her purse, and her bag and went up the stairs to her room.

"You have to wait here for a while before I can let you out. Okay,"

The owl hooted and tucked its head under its wing. Lily turned and deposited her bag on the floor under the desk and her purse on her bed. She grabbed a cigarette and lit it. Pulling her wand out of her purse she walked out closing and locking her room behind her.

She made her way down the stairs and saw it. The blood pool on the bottom most stair. So that is where it happened. She cleaned the mess up with her wand and turned to the floor. She did the same and picked up the broken mug that Petunia must have been holding when she went down. She repaired it and went into the kitchen. She put the mug in the sink and turned back out. She walked back over to her fireplace and put somemore flu powder in. Time to go see if she could have her sister back before He got home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? It wasn't as much of Lily's thoughts as I had hoped but it certaily showed an excelent trait in her. Anyone know what it is? Anyone? Well you take a guess. I'll let you know. If you get it I'l give you a cookie okay?

-Carson


	4. Surprise?

Okay so here is the update I know you are just dying to have. HEHE Okay on with it!!

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

As Lily was flopped onto the floor _again_ she looked up and saw her sister asleep.

"Madam Pomfrey, could I have a word?"

"Of course dear,"

"When can I take her home?"

"Well she isn't to be moved for at least twenty-four hours,"

"Are you sure? What if I take her home and put her into bed?"

"No, her condidtion isn't stable enough to permit her panicing,"

"Okay, can you tell her I love her and that I will see her tomorrow?"

"Of course,"

"Goodbye,"

"Goodbye Miss. Evans"

Lily went back over to the fire and got home as fast as she could. It was still early so He wouldn't be home for a few hours. Good. She had some potions to finish. She made her way up to her room to find her owl still sleeping. She lit a cigarette and unpacked her new potion ingrediants. Walking over to her desk she pulled her scales toward her and grabbed her wand. She flicked it and her favorite song came on.

She measured the correct amounts and sang along," He calls the mansion not a house, but a tomb," She dropped the ingrediants in and flopped onto her bed. She had to let those two go for twenty minutes. So she decided to finish her remaining homework. She pulled out her Transfigeration book and set to work on her essay. Twenty minutes later she got up and stirred tree times. Then added powdered horn of bicorn. She stirred twenty times before pulling her bottles close and filling some. Once the couldron was empty she started another batch. She sat down to continue her work. Then got right back up again. SLAM. Oh FUCK! What is He doing home? Shit! She went to the stairs and listened for voices. All she heard was the water in the kitchen. She crept down the stairs and saw Him standing there washing the mug her sister had broken earlier.

"Where is she?"

"Who,"

"Petunia,"

"At the hospital,"

"WHAT! WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING THERE?"

"Getting better from you splitting her head open! You sick bastard!"

"Say that to me again and you'll get way worse then her!"

"YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!"

SLAM. Lily hit the floor with such force her wand shot sparks.

"You should learn to hold your tounge,"

"Fuck you. You have no idea what damage you cause do you? DO YOU!" Lily pulled herself off the floor and into a sitting position against the fridge.

"Nope. And frankly I don't care,"

"No fucking shit you don't! You have no clue! I feel so sorry for Petunia because I get to go away from you durring the school year. Her? What does she get? To stay with your sick ass!"

"I said to hold your tounge!" Lily gasped for air on the floor.

"Fuck you," With that Lily got up and walked back to her room.

She stirred the potion again and sat down to work.

Two hours and five potions later all her bottles were filled and she was done with her homework. She pulled her journal near and started in on the days newest news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily woke to the sun rising. Good He should be gone. She got up and walked into the kitchen. She found an empty rum bottle and thanked god for the magic to lock her door. She would never guess how kids could survive without magic. She pulled out a box of cereal and poured some into a cup. Adding some milk she grabbed a spoon and went back to her room. She brushed her long red hair back into a ponytail then she changed out of her shorts into sweat pants and a hoodie. She sat down and turned on her radio. She ate her cereal and then drank the milk. Once she was done she walked over to her bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Once safe back in her room she saw her desk covered in potion bottles. She would have to get them in Petunia's room. So she grabbed a large wooden box and filled it with the bottles. She waved her wand and the words, "Bluehealing Greenblood" appeared on the bottom of the lid. She levated it into her sister's room and put it at the foot of the bed. Then she went back into her room. She didn't feel like going out so she pulled a book off of her book shelf and started reading. He music going softly in the background. Around noon she heard a tap on her window. She looked up and saw an owl. No not an owl, James' owl. She got up and opened the window. The owl flew in and stuck its leg out. Lily untied the letter and sat down to read it.

_Lily,_

_ Hey, I just thought I would write. Not all to sure what to write about but I thought I would write anyway. Hey do you want to do something? Like tonight? Or maybe tomorrow? Before we go back to school? Let me know. I have to go Sirius just showed up. Later?_

_-James P._

Lily looked over the letter. Then grabbed her quil and scribbled at the bottom.

_James,_

_Yeah tonight sounds good. But if you bring Sirius my sister can come. She needs to get out of the house. Let me know okay? _

_-Lily E._

Lily smiled at the thought of her and her sister both going out with James and Sirius. How wierd? Shit! Petty! She ran down to the living room and flued over to the school.

"Petty! How are you?"  
"Good thanks,"

"Madam Pomfry can she come home now? I have one hell of a surprise for you Petty," Lily added in a whisper.

"Yes she can go when she is ready."

"Ready?"

"Hell yeah," Lily helped her sister get out of bed and grab her things.

"Thank you so much for looking after her Madam Pomfrey,"

"No problem dear,"

"Bye! Madam Pomfrey and yes thank you for looking after me,"

"Of course dear,"

"See you in a few days,"

"Yes along with James and Sirius no doubt," Lily laughed and then turned to look at Petunia. She was standing there looking at the fireplace.

"Do you know how Petty?"

"Nope,"

"Well watch me then and you do exactly the same. Be sure to tuck your elbows in okay?"

"Right," Lily stepped into the fireplace and said her address. She came tumbling out to the knocking of someone at her door. Who would be at my door?

"Be right there," She yelled and then caught Petunia as she came out with an umph. Lily let Petunia go and ran to the door. She swung it open to reveal James and Sirius.

"Hi Lily,"

"He James. Hi Sirius."

"Heya Lily-Frog"

"Oh please don't call me that,"

"Why on Earth not Lily-Frog,"

"Because its annoying,"

"Yeah and,"

"Never mind,"

"Lily who is it?"

"James and Sirius,"

"Who? Oh, hello," Petunia said as she came over to stand next to Lily.

"Hi, Petunia right?" James said polightly.

"Yeah,"

"Hi. I'm Sirius."

"Yeah I know which is which,"

"But how?"

"Lily never shuts up about how annoying you guys are with the whole Lily-Frog thing."

"Oh really," Sirius managed to get out in between laughs. No one else was laughing. No one else knew why Sirius called Lily Lily-Frog. Well except Lily but she didn't find it funny.

"Yeah becuase it is annoying,"

"I know,"

"Right. Well you guys want to come in or something?"

"Yeah sure," They followed Lily into the living room and sat down on the couch. Lily took a spot on the floor. Petunia took a spot in the armchair.

"Always the rebel Lily," James said grinning.

"Yup, wouldn't life be boring without me?"

"Of course it would,"

They all laughed.

"So Lily about this whole date thing,"

"Yes,"

"My sister used to go out with this muggle bloke and she would always come home talking about these things called movies. Any idea as to what they are?"

"Uh yeah,"

"Can we see one?"

"Uh yeah,"

"That cool with you Sirius?" James asked turning to Sirius.

"Yeah,"

"Petunia?" Lily asked.

"Huh?"

"Your comming right?" James said.

"Surprise," Lily said to the blank look on Petunia's face.

"Yeah I guess,"

"Okay cool,"

"So what do you guys want to see then?" Laily asked pulling the news paper across the table and flicking throuh until she found the movie page.

"I don't know,"

"Okay,"

"Well lets just go and see what looks good,"

"Okay then,"

"Now?" Petunia asked.

"No not now. We have to wait until He gets home."

"Who is He?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, our Dad."

"Right,"

"So you guys want to come over around seven?"

"Yeah, alright."

"Okay cool see you in a bit," Lily said leading the way back over to the door.

"Bye Lily," James said hugging Lily. "You look pretty." he whispered.

"Thanks," Lily whispered back. Blushing a little.

"Bye Lily-Frog," Sirius said with a happy wave.

"Until seven then," Sirius said with a mock bow to Petunia.

"Yeah, seven," Petunia said blushing.

Once they had left Petunia looked over to Lily.

"This was your surprise?"

"Well yeah,"

"I love you," Petunia squaled as she lauched herself foward and hugged her sister.

"I love you too Petty," Lily said patting her over excited sister on the back.

"Lets go get ready,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so good? Bad? Let me know. I love reviews. Even if I have only gotten two for this story. I do hope you love me enough to tell me if you love or hate my story. If you hate it please be gentle with your review. It is still a baby. Plenty of time to grow and change. LOVE!

-Carson


	5. Dress Me Up

Okay. I'm back. yay! I have 57 hits on chapter four so far. That means that 77 people read my story and didn't review. So I'll make a deal with the 77 of you. You review. I give you a cookie. How does that sound?? To the one person that did review I honor you.

Em3191 I thank you for taking the time to review. I also honor LastOfTheSummerWine for reviewing for me in chapter three. So the lesson is. REVIEW! I love it. Thanks to the people who have me on fav. and alert. yayness much? But you need to review too! So on with it. After this short disclaimer.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other copyrighted characters that go with it. Including James, Lily, Petunia, Sirius, etc.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

"Ouch Lily that fucking hurt,"

"Sorry babe. I'm trying to be gentle."

"Right,"

Lily pulled back on Petunia's hair again and she let out another squeal. Ignoring it Lily pulled again. Finally getting her hair into the right spot she clipped it. Moving over to the next section she rolled it. Again and again until it was right. As she finished the last section she threw her hands up.

"There done,"

"Its about damn time," Petunia said and she turned around to look in the mirror. "Damn Lils this looks great!"

"Thank you thank you," Lily joked as she bowed.

"Yeah yeah, now I get to do your hair,"

"Oh god,"

"I won't hurt you. Much,"

"Not comfortig," Lily said as she sat down in the chair in front of her mirror.

Petunia decided to straighten Lily's hair and then put it up into a half pony. "Lily is there some spell to straighten this?"

"Yeah," Lily said before she muttered the spell and her hair became straight.

"Much easier," Petunia muttered as she pulled half of her sister's hair on top of her head.

She pulled a black ribbon off of the dressing table and tied it around the pony tail.

"Done," she announced as she took a step back to survey her work.

"Excelent Petunia,"

"Thanks babe,"

"Time for clothes?"

"Time indeed,"

Lily followed Petunia out of her bedroom and into her sister's.

"I think the blue shirt with the white skirt,"

"Ya reckon? Not the black shirt with the black skirt?"

"Maybe lets see,"

Petunia put on the light blue t-shirt and the white denim micro mini skirt. She turned again and again in the mirror.

"What do you think Lily?"

"You look amazing. It looks really good with your hair. Now onto the black."

Petunia went into the closet and emmerged in a black denim micro mini and a black tube top. It had a slight ruffle at the top and got larger as it went down.

"Now. You look hot. I think that is it babe,"

"You think?"

"Hell yes. Come on. Lets pick me out."

They walked back across the landing and into Lily's room. She glanced at the clock. 5:45. They only had an hour to get her clothes picked out and only fifteen minutes before He got home. It simply would not do to have blood on her shirt.

"So what do you reckon?" Lily asked as she sat on her bed and lit a cigarette.

"Probably the green shirt with the white skirt."

"Not the pink shirt with the jeans?"

"Maybe, try them on,"

Lily went into her closet and pulled out both outfits. She handed Petunia her cigarette and changed into the skirt and shirt.

"You look good. Maybe not the best though. Do you want to see the pink?"

"Yeah," She stripped off the green t-shirt and the white skirt and slythered into the jeans and pink tube top.

"Deffinatly the shirt. It matches mine. But maybe the white skirt with it?"

"Maybe," Lily pulled the jeans off and got back into the white micro mini. She twirled around once for Petunia.

"Yes, we have found it." Petunia said getting up and diving into Lily's closet. She came out with a pair of black flip-flops that were covered in glitter and sequins.

"Nice shoes. Where did you get them?"

"Oh just my sister's closet." They both broke out laughing.

"I want your pink ones with the white sequins."

"Yes ma'm just let me grab them,"

Petunia ran out of the room and across the hall. She came back a few seconds later holding the shoes in one hand and the unfinished cigarette in the other.

"Petty give me a hit of that please," Lily said as she took the shoes and dropped them on the floor. She accepted the cigarette and took a hit while trying to get her feet into the shoes. Once she had gotten into the shoes she walked across the hall and into Petunia's room. She imerged with a pair of white sunglasses. Petunia had Lily's black ones on her head.

"Mind those clips. I haven't charmed them yet." Lily told her sister.

"Okie dokie babe."

Lily walked over to her dressing table and grabbed a pot of pink glitter that shined white. She dabbed a bit on each of her eyelids. She tossed her sister the natural browns she had since not much went with black.

"Lily I want to use the silver stuff,"

"Right," Lily said and she tried to toss the silver glitter to her sister while pouring foundation onto a sponge. Her sister caught the eyeshadow and ran to her room. She came back with her makeup bag. She pulled out her own foundation and started pouring the makeup onto it. Once she got a good glob she went to the mirror as well and began putting it on. Once both girls were done they each grabbed their mascara and went to work on that. They looked into the mirror and realised they still had to pick eye-liner. Petunia went with black. Lily went with it too. Lily had to admit Petunia looked really good in black. It went with her pale blonde hair perfectly.

"Lily you look hot,"

"Why thank you. So do you." Lily glanced at the clock it read. 6:49.

"Shit,"

"What,"

"He isn't home yet. You know what that means,"

"Yeah,"

"Fuck,"

"Damn it,"

Both girl went down the stairs and contemplated what to do. It he didn't get there within the next ten minutes they would have to leave a note.

So they sat. They waited. When he hadn't come home Lily went to write the note and Petunia went to get their purses and phones. She came back down just as Lily walked out of the kitchen and the doorbell rang.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this isn't as long as I thought it would be. This isn't exactly a cliffhanger but it doesn't tell you much does it? Well I'm going to post this before I get to sleep. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-Carson


	6. Somebody Told Me

Okay I'm back. I know I know you missed me! I don't know if it will be James and Sirius we will have to see. Sorry if the ribbon thing was confusing by the way. Lily has a pink ribbon in her hair now. Petunia was wearing Lily's black sunglasses. Lily was wearing Petunia's white ones. We good? Okay onward!

I do not own Harry Potter. Just to let you know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

"Petunia shit will you run upstairs and grab my wand off my desk so I can charm you hair?" Lily said as she ran to the door.

"Yeah be right back,"

Lily giggled a little as she swung the door open to reveal,"Ryan?"

"Hi Lily," Ryan said flashing Lily one of his heart melting smiles.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked as she tried with all her might to keep her knees from collapsing.

"I'm here to ask you on a date,"

"Oh well, uh,"

"Lily ready to go?" Came Petunia's voice from behind her as she appeared in the doorway too.

"Yeah hold on,"

"So I guess not huh?" Ryan asked looking a little bit put out.

"Well we were about to leave for our dates. We are going to see a movie with James and Sirius."

"I see. Well, uh, I'll see you later Lily," Ryan said with a wave and he left. Lily shut the door and sat down on the couch.

"Who was he?"

"A guy I met at school. He graduated last year."

"Oh,"

Someone knocked on the door again and Lily jumped up to get it.

"James, Sirius," She said with a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure why she wouldn't go out with Ryan she just had a bad feeling about it.

"Hi Lily!" They both chorused.

"Ready to go?" James asked as he held out his hand.

"Yeah, Petty you ready?"

"Yeah," Petunia said as she appeared in the door frame next to Lily again.

They left and Lily turned back to the door and locked it.

"Petty come here and let me charm your hair,"

"Right," Petunia stood in front of Lily and Lily slid her wand up her sleeve. She muttered a charm and Petunia's hair imediatly looked different. More soft.

"Okay lets go," Lily said as she took James' hand again and began walking up the path. Just then He pulled up and parked his car.

"Fuck,"

"Fuck,"Both girls said under their breaths.

"James go we'll meet you at the end of the street,"

"Are you okay Lily?"

"Yeah just go. Quick. You too Sirius."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, hurry,"Petunia said.

"Okay," They both said and walked off down the sidewalk. The girls walked over to Him.

"Where the fuck do you think your going?"

"On a date." They said together.

"No you bloody well aren't,"

"Yes we bloody well are,"

"Get your fucking asses in the house now,"

"I'm good. What about you Petty?"

"Me too,"

"NOW!"  
"UMMM NO!"

"YES!"  
"BYE!" Petunia yelled in his face and turned to go.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" He yelled back and grabbed her hair and pulled her around.

"Get the fuck off of me. I'm leaving. Not that it should matter. Your the one who tried to kill me the other morning so get off."

"NO! GET INSIDE!"

"FUCK YOU!" Lily yelled.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!"

"NO!"

"YES!"He said and backhanded her across the face. She slapped him back and turned to go.

"No!" Petunia yelled as she tried to stop him breaking Lily's arm. He ended up punching her in the face. She dropped to the ground. By this time the guys had senced something was up. But they didn't know what to do until then. Lily punched him in the face and he twisted her arm behind her back and told her to get inside. The boys were hauling ass back over to the group. Lily shook her head lightly. They saw and froze.

"No,"She said back in a normal voice.

"Quit making a scene, you prick," Petunia said as she stood up from the ground and wiped her bloody lip on the back of her hand.

"Get in the fucking house!"

"NO YOU DICK HEAD!"

"SHUT UP AND GO!"

"NO!"

He twisted Lily's arm and she pursed her lips from the scream she knew he wanted to hear. He needed to know he was in power. So she shut up. She saw James pull out his wand. She shook her head again. She pulled her foot foward and sweeped it behind him. He fell foward and Lily jumped out of the way just in time. She grabbed her sister's arm and ran. Tears were streaming down her face now that she was away from him. He had dislocated it. But he didn't need to know that. He sister was crying too. Rubbing her fat lip.

"FUCK LILY WHAT THE HELL?" James yelled as he ran too. Lily looked back and saw Sirius and Petunia. But behind them she saw Him getting off the ground and making the most understandable gesture. He drew his finger across his throat.

"Just go. Hurry. Please." She said in a quite voice as she held her arm and slowed down a little and ran by her sister.

"Babe you okay?"

"I will be, how's your arm?"  
"Dislocated,"

"Fuck,"

"I know,"

"Where to?"

"Church,"

"Yeah," Lily left her sister's side and ran ahead of James and led them to the church up the street. They only went there before Lily had gotten into Hogwarts. When they didn't know what to do. She ran up the steps and yanked the door open. She stopped running and bent double to catch her breath. James came up beside her. He wan't panting at all. He looked worried as hell though.

"Lily?"

"Yeah,"

"Your arm,"

"I know,"

"No Lily, your arm,"

She looked and saw what he was talking about. It had gone a little further back while she was running. The sight made her want to barf. So she led the way to the bathroom. James went in despite the sign that read,"Ladies,"

"You have to pop it back,"

"I know," Lily couldn't hold it. She hurled in the toilet and James grabbed her hair to keep it out of the vomit.

"Shit Lily, how long?"

"Long enough,"

"No seriously,"

"Since Mom died. So 13 years."

"Fuck," James said and he led her over to the sink and bent her down so she could have a drink.

"Do it," Lily said and she closed her eyes. She heard her sister breath in sharply. James almost fell over.

"What?"

"Do it,"

"Do what?"

"Pop it back,"

"I can't do that to you Lily,"

"Don't do this James. Just grit your teeth and do it."

"I can't hurt you Lily."

"You won't hurt me anymore than I already am I promise."

She heard the intake of breath as James held her arm.

"Please James,"

"Okay," She had her eyes closed but she knew he was about to throw up himself.

A second later and she screamed. James pulled and all she felt was pain. Everywhere. Just pain. Shooting through her like a knife. James turned her around and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry. Come on. I'm sorry. I know it hurts." He said into her hair. She just sobbed. She saw her sister sink down to the floor her whole body racked with sobs. Sirius sank down next to her. He was still in a daze he couldn't believe this was happening. Had he really just seen the perfect Lily Evans get in a fight with her Dad and then get her arm popped out of place and James pop it back. No this wan't happening. No it couldn't be. He looked to his side and saw Petunia sobbing her makeup running down her face. Her lip puffed up with the swelling. He took her in his arms and she sobbed into his shirt. He held her and told her everything was going to be okay. That it wasn't going to happen anymore. That she wasn't going back. She just sobbed harder.

James sat Lily down on the bathroom floor and reached into her purse. He looked around for something to help. He found a bottle of Tylenol. He gave her one. She threw it across the room.

"That shit doesn't work. Never has." She said in between breaths. She was so pale. She looked like she was going to pass out. James grabbed her wand and conjered a cup. He filled it with water and handed it to her.

"We have to get the bottles Lily,"

"I know,"

"What bottles?" Sirius asked.

"The potions we use. They are in Petunia's room."

"Great,"

"I know right,"

"So how are we going to get them?"

"I don't know. Let me think."

"I'll get them," James said.

"Huh yeah right. He will rip you apart James." Petunia said. Lily just sat there her head against the bathroom stall. She was breathing very deeply.

"I'm going too," Sirius said.

"No you have to stay here with them. We can't just leave them here."

"Good point. Fuck. We need Moony."

"He is in fucking Canada mate."

"I know. I don't trust Wormtail though. Nope. It has to be him. James you can apperate. Go get him."

"Okay yeah. Yeah this might work. Yeah I'll be right back." Lily didn't move. He looked at her sadly before with a crack he was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah so what do you think? It is a little late to be up but whatever. So let me know! REVIEW PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE! I GOT TWO! I'll tell you who next time. I'm too tired to do it now.

-Carson


	7. Stay Alive

BIG ODDLES OF THANKS TO::::

Em3191

I love fred and George

larney

alas that is only three reviewers. I know there are more of you out there who are reading. I don't care if it is anonymous or not. Did I spell that right? lol. Okay on with it. Once again thank you to those who did review. COOOOOOOOOKKKKKKIIIIIEEEEESSSSS TO YOU!!!

-Carson

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

"MOONY!" Came the shout of a hyristical James Potter into the pitch black night of Canada.(A.N. FYI that would be the time change there.)

"Jesus fucking christ James what the hell," came the answer from two feet to James' left. He turned to face his friend.

"Quick we need you hurry please,"

"What's going on?"

"No time hurry," the lamp flicked on and James saw his friend rubbing at his eyes. He handed him a pair of pants from the dresser and ran to the closet. He pulled out a shirt and tossed him that.

Remus put them on in record time and was grabbing James' arm so they could get there.

POP!

"Holy fucking shit. Oh my god. What the FUCK!" Remus yelled as he took in the scene before him.

"You know you are in a church Moony,"

"Sorry, but what the fuck is going on,"

"Explain on the way. We have to go,"

"Okay," Remus followed James out of the church.

"Lily never said a word but her father beats her right. So we had a date tonight. Sirius was going out with her sister. Their dad got home and flipped out. No joke,"James said to the look on his friend's face.

"Okay,"

"So they got in a fight right there in the driveway. Lily got in a good punch before he dislocated her shoulder. So Lily got him on the ground with one awesome move. She totally has to teach me that by the way. Anyway so Lily and Petunia ran so Sirius and I ran. We came to that church where Lily made me pop her should back. Than she got all weak. So we have to get her potions. They are in her sister's room. Her dad's home though so we kind of have to sneak in and get them. That is why I got you." James stoped and made a sweeping motion towards Lily's house.

"Okay, so we are getting potion's from Petunia's room,"

"Yes,"

"And we have to sneak past an enraged mad man to get them,"

"Yes,"

"Onto the second floor most likely,"

"Yes," James said sounding severly dishearted now that Remus put it that way. Seeing this Remus said,

"Don't look like that I think it sounds fun," James cracked a smile.

"Great, so you're the mastermind here how should we go about doing this?"

"We have to see if he is in the living room first."

"Right," James crept towards the window and peered in. He was sitting there drinking.

"Make that an enraged, drunken, mad man."

"Great,"

"Okay so how do we get upstairs Moony, time is kind of an issue."

"We climb,"

"Great," James peered up and saw that the room above the front door was low enough to climb onto. So he went over there. He pulled himself up. Then onto the next level waiting for Remus to follow his example.

"Why did you need me again?" Remus asked as he clambered over to a window after James, who seemed to be doing fine on his own.

"In case we get caught. I can't fight that guy alone dude."

"Right," Remus said as they slid the window open as quietly as they could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lily babe stay with us here. On Earth. Come on. James is comming." Sirius said as he made his way over to Lily and propped her up to keep her as uncomforatble as possible. He put her compact mirror behind her head. Something hard jamming her neck.

"Sirius they have to hurry," Petunia said as she crawled over to her sister and took her hand.

"I know," Sirius said and he stood and went to the door of the bathroom.

"Standing there isn't helping."

"WATER!" Sirius said and he grabbed the cup James had before. He filled it with water and dumped a little onto Lily's head. Then down her back then her front.

"Jesus Si," Lily muttered as she sat up a little.

"Good work Sirius,"

"Uh huh,"

"What's going on," Lily questioned tring to stay alert.

"James just left with Remus. They went to your house to get the potions."

"God no! JAMES!" Lily tried to sit up. She yelped with the pain of her arm and promptly threw up under the sink.

"Lily, no just have faith. They found out how to get into McGonnogal's office in the first year. Without getting hit by her spells."

"But this is different. They aren't risking detention they are risking their lives. No Si."

"Lily-Frog, please I beg of you don't move just talk with me so you can stay awake then they will get back and everything will be dandy."

"Great," Petunia muttered.

"How is that not great! You won't ever have to see that guy again. Ever. You my dears will be with us. That is great."

"Yeah maybe when I turn seventeen. Until then I can't legally leave."

"To hell with the muggle legal system. I know twenty people who will find a loop-hole in whatever you give them. Even whatever you have."

"I have my mother's will buddy."

"Wills can be tough. We might have to get on that soon. Until then you guys can stay with James. His parents would love to meet you. You two are all he talks about when he comes home. Since you talk about your sister all the time. It kind of rubs off on us."

"Right," Lily said sitting her head back up. She had to stay up. No matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good job James this looks like their dad's room," Remus said creeping through the room to the door. He pressed his ear to it and hear nothing.

Cracking the door ever so slightly they peered onto the landing. Nothing.

"Come on," Remus mouthed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Si he is going to kill me," Lily said tring to make conversation to stay awake.

"What?"

"He is going to kill me if I go back,"

"Its okay Lily-Frog you won't go back,"

"I have to,"

"No,"

"He'll call the cops,"

"Fuck the Pigs,"

"Si,"

"Sorry,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Creeping across the landing they opened the first door. It wouldn't move. James pulled out his wand and silently thought Alohamora over and over and over until the door clicked open softly.

They creeped in and looked around. There wasn't a box at the end of the bed so they moved on. Remus tring the next door. It swung open to reveal a bathroom. They closed it again. James ran across the landing back to Lily's door and locked it again. Nodding at Remus he ran back. They peered around the banister and didn't see anyone so they ran across. They came to another door and tried it. Locked. Remus stepped aside and James unlocked the door. They opened it and saw the box immediatly. They ran to it and dropped down to their knees. The opened it just as they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Fuck," James whispered. He got up and ran to close the door. He was standing face to face with Lily's dad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lily,"

"Si,"

"Stay with me babe,"

"I'm here,"

"Lily,"

"Si,"

"Just checking,"

They went silent and stared at the door. Willing it to open.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so what do you think? It is kind of long. I wanted to have the fight in this chapter but whatever. So let me know in a loverly review. LATA! Remember cookies to reviewers.

-Carson


	8. Get me out of here!

Okay I'm back. But I'm too excited to type here I want to write. Okay I wrote this as soon as I finished the other chpater so I think I can honor the people who took time to review for me before I post again.

Drizzer419 btw what are the letters supposed to mean?

I Love fred and George I hope I did the caps right. lol.

Em3191 You will just have to read to see huh? lol.

Okay cookies to you all!! thank you for the reviews. I also thank the people who have me on their alert and favorites. lol. So yay!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

"You have about three seconds to get the fuck out of my house," Lily's dad stated in a rather calm voice.

"Okay," James said as He started counting. James ran and grabbed the box.

"Leave it,"

"No,"

"Yes you fucking kid,"

"No,"  
"You will not steal from me,"

"This is Lily and Petunia's,"

"Well then I guess they can come and get it,"

"No they aren't ever comming back here,"

"Bull fucking shit,"

"James tried to walk past Him with the box but her got punched in the face for it.

"Put the fucking box down,"

"No," Remus said. He took the box from James and put it on the bed. He stepped up next to James and glared at the guy in front of him. If Lily could take him they sure as shit could.

He punched Remus in the stomach and James took the opportunity to jump on his back and shove him foward completely. He fell over next to Remus and Remus jumped up grabbed the box and ran. James tried to pull himslef off His back but his leg had landed under him.

"Come on James,"

"I'm stuck,"

"What!"

"Go get the potions to Lily,"

"I cna't leave you."

"Just go,"

"No,"

"FUCKING GO MOONY!"

"Fine, I'll be back,"

"Shut the fuck up,"

"No,"

"Fight me like a man you fucking kid,"

"Actually I am concidered an adult in the wizarding world,"

"Oh you're one of those fucking freaks then,"

"Yes,"

James said all this as he circled the man in front of him. But He was smart and knew not to leave an exit open. So he stayed firmly in front of the door. James lunged to punch him and got his arm caught the same way He had caught Lily's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lily," Remus said as he burst through the door.

"Remus, where is James,"

"He is still there,"

"We have to get back," Lily said as she dug through the box and pulled out a pain potion. She chugged half and handed it to her sister. Standing up now fine she ran. Following shortly after her sister came. Sirius ran up next to Lily.

"Lily,"

"Shut it Si I'm not leaving him there alone,"

"He can handle it,"

"Can he now," Lily said as she turned the corner to her street and she didn't see James anywhere. She panicked and ran faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James squirmed and did the only thing he could think to do without brekaing his own arm. He kicked the guy in the nuts and He dropped faster than a sack of rocks. James tried to jump over him to the door but He grabbed his leg. James crashed down to the floor just as he heard people comming up the stairs. Lily immerged looking fine. She ran over to him and dropped down.

"I'm fine,"

"James,"

"Get out of here Lily,"

"No,"

"Leave with Petunia and wait,"

"No,"

"Lily," Remus said touching her arm lightly. Just then He got up and pulled out a knife. He grabbed Lily's hair and pulled her to him. He placed the knife lightly on her throat.

"Why are you so fucking stubborn," James cried as he stepped back from the drunk guy with the knife. He pressed harder on Lily's throat and James saw it. Lily mouthed one word. "Magic," James nodded to show he got it and put his hand behind his back open and silently asked someone for a wand, having dropped his own earlier. A slim piece of wood connectled with his hand. Sirius' wand. He slid it up his sleeve and tuned into listen to what the guy in front of him holding a knife to his Angel's throat was saying.

"If you leave now she won't get hurt."

"Petunia leave now," Sirius said to her.

"I won't leave Lily,"

"Oh would you like to trade her spots then?"

"Si you aren't helping." James said.

"Shut it and go," He said.

"I'm not going anywhere without Lily," James said. He smiked evily and dug deeper into Lily's neck. A drop of blood dripped down Lily's neck. James couldn't take it. He thought over and over"Accio knife," Over and over and over until the knife jerked out of His hand and flew into the wall. Lily didn't move. James saw the big gash in her neck he had made. He punched Lily in the back and she flew foward into James. James gave her to Petunia gingerly. He motioned to the door. Petnuia didn't need telling twice she pulled Lily to the door. Once outside she stripped off her shirt and pushed it to her sister's neck.

"Church Lily, in the bathroom on the floor,"

"Right,"

"I'll be there in a second," Petunia ran back into the house and up the stairs. Over to her sister's room. The door was locked by magic and she didn't have a wand. Not that she could do magic anyway.

"Anyone with a wand a little help here," She yelled to the fight in her room. Remus immerged from the tangle with a wand. He had a fat lip and the starting of a black eye. He ran over and opened the door. Staring at her bra clad self before shaking his head and running back over to the room. Petunia ran in and grabbed a shirt out of her sister's closet. She ran back down the stairs and out the door. Onto the street and toward the church.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily entered the empty church and ran to the bathroom. On the floor was the box. She kicked it and a potion rolled across the floor to her. She dropped down and looked at the lable. H. She popped the cork out smiling and drank some. Her neck sewed itself together and she crawled over to the box. She rummaged around before she realised she didn't have what she needed. She grabed the box and started wobbling out of the church. She wobbled straight into Petunia. Her sister looked at her neck and didn't see anything but a scar. She sighed with relief. Hugging her sister she felt her shake.

"Lily,"

"I have to get to school,"

"Okay,"

Petunia wrapped her sister's arm around her shoulders and they begain making their way back home. Lily clutching the box ad her sister for dear life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are they both gone?" James shouted to Remus who nodded.

James searched his pocket for his wand but couldn't find it. He looked up to Remus who tossed it to him. Then he looked at Sirius to see him wailing on the man that had caused their friend so much pain. He knocked out Lily's dad and bound him. Sirius, panting heavlily wiped the blood dripping from his mouth on his hand and walked over to join his friends down the stairs. They left the house and started walking to the church until they saw Lily and Petunia turn onto the street. Then they ran over to them. Metting them around the middle.

"What are you doing?" James asked as he grabbed Lily and got her on his back turning back towards the church.

"I have to get to Hogwarts,"

"Why?"

"Potion," Lily whispered in a weak voice.

"Fuck let me see that box Petunia," Remus said. Petunia handed it to him and he flipped the lid off. He rummaged around for a minute.

"Shit, quick James the fireplace."

"What the hell Moony?"

"Just go now!"

Remus took off after James who was sprinting to the house with Lily on his back and Sirius followed with Petunia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so I just updated so I won't post this until I get three reviews or more. Hehe. Tell me how bad you want it people! TELL ME!!

Happy Christmas and Merry New Year. Happy Kwanza (did I spell that right???) and Happy Hanuka ( how bout that?)

Sorry if I butchered your holliday! So let me just say Happy Holidays! I won't update until after the New Year so later people!

-Carson


	9. Cherishing You

Okay well I have gotten my reviews. So that means UPDATE! I am soooo sorry I didn't post last night...I was a bit...well you know...HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!

I feel really honored because you say my story is addictive. I want to tell you all that I know of a story that is amazing. It is Lily and James but you would never guess. lol. It is like chapter 36 and they still aren't totally together. lol. But its good so if you're interested let me know.

Okay reviewers.

I love fred and George- Thank you! I am sooooo happy you like my story. Chocolate Chip Cookies in a decorative holiday tin for you. And guess what. I said your name again.

andallthatjazz- Chicago is one of my favorite movies. lol. So I think you might be a new reader. Hard to tell. lol. Thank you for noticing my Petunia thing. It will show later on in the story why she ends up hating Lily and magic and all that...I think...lol... So Snicker-Doodle Cookies in a decorative holiday tin for you as well

Em3191- You have a birthday comming up on New Years Eve that would be why I am updateing at ten then. lol. So I might have to update earlier but I think it will be around ten. You will have to see if they make it to Hogwarts in time eh'? lol. So I give you my personal favorite cookie. Chocolate Sugar Cookies in a decorative holiday tin. YAY! On with it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

They ended up in the office of not Madam Pomfrey but Albus Dumbledor.

"My dear what has happened to our new Head Girl?"

"Sir we need to get her to Madam Pomfrey I can explain while she rests."

"Of course," He ushered Remus out of his office and levitated Lily so they could run. He moved with grace and speed not many men of his age held.

They ran up flight after flight of stairs. Until they finally got a trembeling Lily into the wing. Profesor Dumbledor got her to a bed while Remus ran to Madam Pomfrey.

"We need a blood replenishing potion ASAP,"

"Right," Madam Pomfrey walked briskly out of the office and over to a cabinet. She rummaged around for a moment before comming out with a bright red concotion. She tilted Lily's head back. The potion slid down her throat. Until she couldn't take anymore and it overflowed down her neck.

Lily gasped and shook before she fell asleep. Not two minutes later James and Sirius, who was supporting a shocked Petunia in his arms, burst into the wing. James ran to Lily's bed.

"Lily," he whispered.

"She needs rest Mr.Potter."

"Right," James stood, walked across the room to Petunia and asked her how she was.

She just shook her head. Sirius paled. Petunia collapsed into the pillows in a faint.

"If you don't mind I would like an explination as to what has happened," Professor Dumbledor said.

"Right Sir," James said. He walked over to their Professor. He began explaining what had happened without leaving out the details.

Twenty minutes later their Professor was digesting the information they had just told him. He had not spoken a word until then. All he said was," Where is this man,"

"Tied up in Petunia's room,"

"I will return," and he left without an explination.

James sighed and pulled a chair over to Lily. He was sporting a black eye and a swollen lip. He didn't care though. He didn't want anything more than to be with Lily. Sirius was sitting in a chair next to Petunia's bed. James pulled his chair next to his friends and popped his feet up onto Lily's bed. He vowed then and there that he would never ever let anyone hurt her again.

"James you know you can't have her right?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, she won't take me, she says I act differently at school. Do I?"

"Yes," interjected Remus as he drug his own chair over to them.

"I do,"James asked in a whisper.

"Yes," Sirius cut in.

"How?"

"You act more arrogant," Remus put in.

"Now you sound like Lily,"

"Well then you should start listening to her. From the sound of it she knows what she is talking about." That was Remus again.

"I know what she thinks is wrong I just don't know how to change it."

"Well you could start by acting more human,"

"How am I not?"

"You act like god man,"

"Right,"

By this point Sirius had fallen asleep. James moved his chair over to make more room for Remus.

"So just act more normal, like you do with us. You know?"

"Yeah, I think I get what your saying."

"Well we will find out in a week won't we."

"Yeah,"

"I need to get back to Canada. My family will be freaking out by now."

"Yeah, later Moony,"

"Later. We still going to the Alley together?"

"Hell yeah,"

"Okay,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

Remus left the wing and James grabbed Lily's hand leaning back for the long night that awaited him. He fell asleep gradually.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again. I am soooo sorry I didn't post! So yeah let me know how much you hate me in a review!!!!

-Carson


	10. Note to you all

Hiya, I am sooo sorry I just let this die. I wrote this a long time ago. I like it. So I have made a decision to continue it. I have about five days until I go to school. So I guess I will just spend the next five days shopping writing and doing laundry 'eh? Thank you to everyone who has reviewed I can't even begin to tell you how greatful I am. I stopped writing this story when my friend moved away. I think it was because I missed him. But I won't let that be an excuse. So thank you all. I'm sorry. I'll update sometime in the next two days. Proabably tomorrow. Since I don't have to do anything until six-nine. I have colorguard then. But I will be writing for a while anyway. So I am continueing this if you don't mind. Sorry if things are misspelled here. It it four in the morning. Good night, good morning, what the hell ever.

3

Carson


End file.
